Palm Trees
by kirstencohen
Summary: Kirsten, Sandy, Seth and Ryan go on a family vacation or so they think. Finally updated! Woo Hoo!
1. Flight Preperations

I don't own anything from the O.C.

Chapter 1 Flight Preparations

Ryan gripped the arm of his seat and closed his eyes. He flinched as he felt Seth's hand landing heavily on his shoulder. "Dude, we aren't even on the airplane yet." Ryan opened his eyes and stared around the departure lounge of John Wayne Airport. He saw parents and their children all anticipating a vacation away from sunny California. Ryan turned back to his brother, "I know man. I'm just preparing myself. Quit bugging me."  
  
"Whatever man." Seth turned up the volume on his ipod and nodded along to the beat. Sandy and Kirsten were both visibly engrossed in a crossword puzzle. Ryan went back to his flight preparations.

* * *

The previous night at the Cohen's they had all packed their suitcases. Kirsten was frantically running through the house double-checking locks on windows and doors. She inspected both her and Sandy's suitcases twice before tearing into Seth's room and ripping open his to ensure he hadn't forgotten anything.  
  
Ryan saw Kirsten charging through the kitchen and then out toward the pool house. He knew what was coming. "Kirsten, I have everything I'm gonna need. I promise."  
  
"I know, I know but I just wanna check that you have enough underpants and stuff." She explained. Ryan smirked, "Kirsten, don't say underpants." Kirsten laughed and flipped open the lid of his almost empty suitcase apart from three white wifebeaters and two pairs of black jeans. Kirsten sighed and looked up at Ryan who was shuffling about nervously. "Well this is never gonna work."

* * *

Seth sat defiantly in his seat, "I still don't know why we can't just borrow Grandpa's jet!" he moaned  
  
"Seth." Sandy said warningly. Kirsten sighed and began, "We've been through this Seth. Your Grandfather is using his jet in Paris and then he's taking Julie to Milan for a shopping trip. Now quit being a snob. We're flying coach and that's that. Suck it up."  
  
"Point to The Kirsten." Sandy laughed and ruffled his Seth's hair who tried desperately to swat him away. Seth slumped back in his seat defeated and rolled his eyes. Ryan groaned, "Bahamas here we come!"

* * *

Ryan breathed steadily in and out before fastening the metal seatbelt belt around his waist a little too tightly. He decided to loosen it a bit since he was beginning to have trouble breathing. The four of them sat in the middle row with Sandy and Seth at the aisle and Kirsten and Ryan in the middle. "Stuart Little and ... Shrek." Kirsten said triumphantly. Ryan turned to look at her perplexed, "Huh?"  
  
"The in-flight movies. We're getting to see Stuart Little and Shrek." Ryan looked at her blankly before asking, "How are we supposed to watch a movie on an airplane?" Kirsten smiled remembering that this was Ryan's first flight. "If you look up you'll see little squares on the ceiling above your head. Those flip down and you can watch the movie there. To hear it you just plug your earphones into the arm of your seat." Kirsten stopped noticing Ryan's embarrassed expression before reaching into her bag and pulling out a handful of comic books, "These should keep you both occupied while we're waiting to take off."

* * *

Ryan looked up from his copy of Legion and turned to Seth, "We're moving!" He said panicked.  
  
"Well Ryan I know that this is your first flight but I have to tell you that the process of flying does involve some movement... hey man are you okay?" Ryan again clutched the arm of his seat and closed his eyes. He heard the engine revving and he was forced back into his seat. He swallowed hard as he felt the plane lift into the air. His stomach wretched and his chest tightened. "Ryan sweetie you've gone kinda green. Are you gonna throw up?" Ryan heard Kirsten's voice faintly and he shook his head vigorously immediately wishing that he hadn't. He squeezed his eyes tight. He began to break into a cold sweat and his chest constricted even more. He felt Kirsten's hand on his forehead and he couldn't breathe, "Ryan relax. Trust me just breathe." She soothed. He tried to take a breath but it made him feel dizzy as he watched the cabin twirl around him. Kirsten saw Ryan's eyes roll begin to roll and she thrust his head between his knees and rubbed his back. His dizziness subsided and his chest loosened. Oxygen suddenly flooded into his lungs and he threw himself back onto the seat. He opened his eyes to find that Seth had gone very white and Sandy was rummaging around in Kirsten's bag. Kirsten was smoothing his hair back and checking his temperature with the back of her hand. Sandy found what he was looking for and handed it to Kirsten. When Kirsten turned back to him she was unscrewing the cap off of a bottle of water. She handed it to him and kissed his forehead. "See? It's not that terrifying. We're up in the air now."

* * *

"I haven't seen this movie in ages man. You should totally watch this. I'm telling you Stuart Little is NOT just for kids." Seth said excitedly while chewing some dry chicken. Ryan ignored Seth and leaned over to Kirsten, "Now I know why people bring their own snacks on flights." Kirsten smiled and popped a baby potato into her mouth, "It's not so bad," she replied, "the cheesecake's pretty good." Kirsten motioned to the space on her tray that used to hold the square of strawberry cheesecake, which was now empty except for a few crumbs. Ryan stared and then looked over at her chicken and potatoes that had barely been touched. Ryan looked up at her sternly, "What do you always say about dessert before dinner?" Kirsten merely laughed and protested that the chicken was far too dry to possibly eat. Ryan looked at her sceptically before pointing out, "You'd think that you'd be used to it by now considering your cooking skills... hey!" Ryan ducked as Kirsten attempted to smack him.

* * *

They were now two hours into the flight and Shrek was just starting. Seth sat back in his seat happily and sang the opening tune. Sandy's head was flung back in his seat asleep and he was snoring softly. Kirsten was singing along to her CD player, "Now I'm... Now I'm sh...sh...shakin' sh...shakin I'm sh...sh...shakin...sh...shakin'"  
  
"MOM!" Seth said outraged. Kirsten jumped and pulled the earphones off.  
  
"What?" she said panicked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Okay. First of all. Shhhh! There are people present. They don't really wanna listen to you wailing along to your Walkman and most importantly... Rooney? Have you been going through my CD collection at all?"  
  
"Seth this is my CD!" Kirsten replied indignantly, "I actually got it from you! In your Seth Cohen starter pack. Remember? It was my Chrismukkah gift? It's your own fault that I've grown quite accustomed to your music." Kirsten finished triumphantly and popped her earphone back in and continued to sing even louder than before. Seth stared around exasperated, "Mom! Do you live to torture me?" Sandy who had woken up and listened in on their conversation leaned over and whispered to Ryan, "That's why I love her."

* * *

Later on in the flight, mid-way through Shrek and after the rubber chicken had been cleared away, Ryan leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes deciding that flying 90,000 feet in the air wasn't so bad when he felt someone's head resting on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Kirsten on his right mumbling slightly in her sleep. Ryan tilted his head to see Sandy again with his head flung back on his seat and his mouth wide open asleep and then to Seth who was so engrossed in a joke in the movie about onions that he was entirely oblivious to his surroundings. Ryan turned back to Kirsten who had now laid her hand on his chest and he leaned on hers and dozed silently off to sleep.

* * *

Sandy grimaced at Ryan's pale complexion, "It's not as bad as taking off. Landing is a doddle. Honestly." He raised his massive eyebrows as if to reassure him but Ryan put his head back onto his seat feeling much less than convinced. Ryan chewed hard on the gum that Seth had given him. It was a thick pink bubblegum and Ryan hated it but it kept his mouth occupied and he thought that the longer he did that the less chance of him throwing up. Ryan tightened his grip on Kirsten's hand.

* * *

"Well you didn't pass out this time. That's an improvement. "Sandy tried to reassure as they waited for the keys to their rented Jeep. Ryan acknowledged his comment with a grimace as his stomach lurched again and he walked out side to find Seth doing tricks on his skateboard. "I can't believe you brought that thing man." Ryan teased. Seth flipped his board into his hand and said simply, "Until I get a car. This is my baby."  
  
When the Jeep was loaded Sandy sat in the drivers seat and turned on the engine before turning to Kirsten and asking, "How do we get to our hotel?" Kirsten turned to Sandy and laughed, "I think you'd better let me drive."  
  
When they pulled up outside their hotel Ryan thought it looked less fancy than he had expected. Sandy noticed his surprised expression and said, "We don't come on vacation to stay in our hotel room all day so we don't see the point in paying thousands of dollars for a bed for a fortnight." Ryan looked at him unconvinced and Sandy confessed, "It's clean and it's all we could get last minute." Ryan thought that this was a more believable answer and he got out of the car and helped unload the suitcases.

* * *

R&R whether you like it or not and i'll be glad to take any pointers on where you want this to go. Thanx for reading!


	2. Sun, Sea and the dumb guy with the dread...

Hope you enjoy. And all your R&R is great. Please keep it coming.  
  
Chapter 2

Ryan opened the door to their new apartment and dragged in his suitcase after him. With Sandy behind Ryan Kirsten was next and Seth was still trying to carry his over packed case up three flights of stairs. "Wow. It's pretty...uh...small." Kirsten mused. Ryan laughed, "Yeah well after living in the manor for seventeen years I don't doubt you think this entire resort is too small." Kirsten blushed and turned away as if to be inspecting their bathroom. Sandy went out onto the balcony, "Oh wow." He whispered to himself and then he yelled, "You've got to come take a look at this." When everyone joined him on their balcony they immediately went silent. In front of them lay miles and miles of pure white sand with the clear blue sea shimmering in the distance. "Oh Wow!" Kirsten breathed replicating her husband's words. They all stood transfixed envisioning their next two weeks on the beach. "There's nobody on the beach right now." Seth said stupidly. Sandy turned to him confused, "So?"

"So?" Seth asked, "So? It's like two in the afternoon and there's not even one person on the beach... come on people if no one's on it now then there must never be anybody on it. Private beach!" Kirsten looked at him sceptically, "Seth don't be stupid. Although... I was talking to the receptionist and she said that there are only like two other parties at these apartments right now. There aren't anymore people coming in for four days." Kirsten stopped and looked over to the other side of the beach where a group of people were making their way toward them, "And it's gone." Seth said sadly. Ryan walked back into their apartment and emerged a few moments later with his and Seth's swimming shorts. "Race ya to the sea?"

Seth and Ryan were both playing around in the sea and Sandy and Kirsten were unpacking in the apartment, much to Ryan's indignation, "Come on guys let me unpack my own case... it's fine really." But Kirsten had already ushered him out the door before he could finish. Seth stared at the closed door puzzled, "Why'd they wanna get rid of us so fast?" he asked. Ryan took a few moments before he looked at Seth with his eyebrows raised and a mischievous smirk on his face. Seth took a moment to catch on, "Oh...Oh man you're sick! I'm like totally scarred for life man. Why... why would you do that?" But Ryan was already making his way out to the beach.

Ryan lay on his towel and let the sun soak into his skin and Seth sat next to him drying the salty water off of his body. Seth opened his mouth as if to say something but as his mouth dropped open he froze and stared transfixed at something behind Ryan. When Ryan turned to see what it was all he could find was a man selling juice and ice cream to the group they saw earlier and Kirsten and Sandy walking toward them. Ryan turned back to Seth and saw that he was staring at his mother. Ryan twisted back and found Kirsten behind him wearing a blue bikini that matched the colour of her eyes and she had a white sarong wrapped around her hips. Her blonde hair draped her face but Sandy pulled it back and kissed his wife on the cheek. They stopped laughing when they reached their son's who were both staring at Kirsten with shocked expressions. Seth's was actually more appalled than shocked and as he jumped up onto the sand he grabbed his towel in the process. He ran toward his mother and tried to wrap his Spiderman towel around his mother. "Seth! What the hell are you doing?" Kirsten yelled tried to swat him away. "What am **I** doing? What am I doing? What the hell are you doing? Walking around like...like... like that!" he finished exasperated. Sandy was laughing now and Kirsten turned to her dark haired son and pushed his towel to him. Sandy sniggered and reminded his son, "I already told you Seth. Your Mom's a hottie. And I got her." Seth, outraged, plunked himself back into the sand next to Ryan and rolled his eyes. Sandy and Kirsten settled themselves onto the sand and lay back to bathe in the sun.

Later Sandy was down at the shore cooling off and the man who sold ice cream and juice set himself next to Kirsten and began a conversation. He had long blonde dreadlocks and he wore long red Bermuda shorts and a blue Hawaiian shirt. Seth tried to ignore the comments he made about his mother, "I have to say that you're the most beautiful woman on this beach." Kirsten just smiled through gritted teeth and changed the subject back to the weather. Ryan refrained himself from punching the guy in the face when he offered to rub suntan lotion on her back but when Kirsten declined she glanced over at her boys as if to tell them to calm down. When Jake noticed Ryan's expression he leaned over and said, "I see you got yourself a good one there." Ryan frowned and tilted his head trying to figure out what he meant but Seth jumped to his feet feeling that he had gone to far and tried to swing for him but as he stood up he tripped over the cool box Jake carried his juice in and fell onto the sand. Kirsten sat bolt upright and stared at the man with dreadlocks disgusted, "This isn't my boyfriend!" She stopped and Jake laughed, "Yeah right suga mama." Ryan tried to hide a smirk by turning away but Kirsten got to her feet, "He's my son! My Husband..." she stopped and pointed to both Ryan and Seth and continued, "Their Father. Is down at the shore and I suggest that if you don't want your ass severely kicked that you get outta here!" Jake, confused, stood up abruptly looking down at the shore. He noticed a man at the edge of the water who was built like a tank and deciding he'd better not take the chance he scampered off to the next group of people. Seth was still trying to spit the sand out of his mouth from when he fell earlier, "That's what you get spit for dressing like spit that." He finished.

Later when Sandy came back from cooling off he saw that Seth was still in a huff and he suggested that they go back and get ready for their evening meal. Seth looked over at his mother, "Yeah. And I think that I'll be the one choosing your outfit mom."

**Please Review.**


	3. Cooped Up

Hope you enjoy. And all your R&R is great. Please keep it coming.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Ryan woke from a restless sleep feeling stiff and sore. His head was pounding and his back stung. Ryan, confused, got up and made his way into the bathroom where he placed himself in front of a large mirror. He turned to look at his back in the reflection to find that his skin had gone a frightening shade of crimson overnight. He reached over to touch his raw skin and flinched as he felt it burn. He turned and walked into their living room slash dining room slash kitchen. He found Sandy at the two-hob cooker frying bacon in a tiny frying pan, "Morning Ryan," he said cheerily.  
  
"Hey Sandy." Ryan answered, concentrating more on how to walk without moving his back, than on cheery morning banter. Sandy grimaced as he saw the angry burns and blisters on Ryan's back. "Ouch! Sunburn huh?" Ryan shot the glare of doom across the kitchen table and Sandy quickly turned back to his bacon. "Where's Kirsten?" Ryan asked trying to keep his mind on something other than his tender skin. Sandy turned and smiled, "In bed. She's still pretty tired out." Ryan frowned, "From wha...? Oh right uh never mind." Sandy laughed and placed the bacon onto four plates. He then pulled toast out of the grill and put two slices on each plate, "Where's Seth? In the bathroom?"  
  
"No he's still asleep. He's still pretty tired out too." Ryan answered. Sandy raised his eyebrows and Ryan realised how that sounded, "Not like... I mean... he was up all night playing his Gameboy Advanced. That's what I meant." Sandy laughed again and went into Seth and Ryan's room where he found a mop of dark curls under a large pillow. Seth was tangled in his sheets and mumbling slightly in his sleep, "Watch what you're doing with that hammer now." Sandy tugged the sheets off of him and Seth woke up, "Hey pops what happened to the whole relaxing vacation?"  
  
"It's almost ten and I just made us all breakfast. Now get up." Seth rolled back over and stuck his head under his pillow. Sandy, knowing Seth wouldn't get up on his own accord, bent down and flung Seth over his shoulder, "Dad! Get off me. I want justice. HELP! HELP! Get me child services!" Sandy ignored Seth's protests and carried his son into the bathroom. He turned the shower on at freezing temperature and sat Seth under the jet, "Dad are you crazy? I'm gonna get pneumonia in here!" He yelled as he struggled to get out of the shower. Sandy stood out of the way and let his son grab a towel and dry himself, "That'll teach you to stay up all night playing video games," he said chuckling as he walked back into the living room. Ryan was still painfully making his way through breakfast as Seth stumbled out of the bathroom and shot at Ryan, "Dude! You sold me out?" Ryan could only grimace as his skin tightened.  
  
When Seth emerged from his room after his rude awakening he sat at the table and munched on a piece of toast. He scanned the apartment carefully before exclaiming, "Where's mom? Doesn't she get the same torture for sleeping in?"  
  
"I'm just about to go and wake her up." Sandy assured. He picked up a plate with Kirsten's breakfast on it and knocked on their bedroom door, "Honey wakey, wakey. I made bacon... your favourite... Kirsten, are you okay?" As Sandy stepped into their room he was immediately pushed out of the way by his wife who zoomed from the room and into the bathroom. This was followed by the sound of vomiting. Seth stared in the direction of his Dad and asked, "How much did you let her drink last night?"  
  
Kirsten lay on the bed with an ice pack on her forehead. Seth was fanning her with her new issue of Vogueä, "Seth! Will you please stop that!" she snapped but she saw him look at her shocked and apologised, "Sorry sweetie, it's just that I don't need an ice pack or a... fan. It's my stomach that's sore. Not my head." Kirsten handed the ice pack back to Sandy and motioned for Seth to stop fanning as her dark headed son asked, "So this isn't a hangover?"  
  
"What? No! I had like one glass of wine with dinner last night." Seth tilted his head as if he was counting, "Hey you're right. So why are you sick?" The room went silent and Ryan spoke up, "Hey didn't you try some clams from that guy at the beach? Uh what was his name? Jake?"  
  
"Oh yeah... he was the guy selling juice to people on the beach," she explained to her husband, "Yeah he let me try the clams he had for lunch. That asshole! He poisoned me!"  
  
"Yeah but he also poisoned himself. He ate the whole lot." Ryan pointed out. Sandy turned to his wife; "I don't really think you should be out in the sun today."  
  
"I don't think I could face it to be honest." Kirsten admitted.  
  
"Yeah me either." Ryan said. Kirsten turned to him perplexed, "Why?" Ryan turned and showed Kirsten his scarlet back, "Ouch! What factor did you wear yesterday?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Uh... I don't know I just picked up a bottle. I thought it was all the same... I mean we live in California. I should be used to the sun."  
  
"But the sun is totally different here. But don't worry I brought a cream that helps bad sunburn. We'll put it on after you take a cold shower. It'll calm the burns." Ryan nodded in agreement and motioned to make his way to the bathroom but he was pushed out of the way by Kirsten who again raced to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. Seth turned to his father and pointed to Kirsten's half eaten breakfast, "So mom won't be eating this?"

* * *

After the doctor left Sandy and Seth pulled on their bathing suits and grabbed their towels. "Bye honey, I hope you get better." Sandy said while kissing his wife on the cheek, "And remember to take those pills the doctor gave you."  
  
"I will."  
  
Seth knocked on their bedroom door, "Hey man. Dad and I are gonna hit the beach. You gonna be okay in here with the Kirsten all day?" Seth entered to find Ryan lying on his stomach. He sat up and turned to his brother, "I think I'll survive. We got a TV right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think there's only one station in English though."  
  
"Like I said. I'll survive. I might get started on the homework we got over summer vacation." Seth flinched at the mention of school, "No, no, no, no this is a relaaaaxing vacation. No school. I'll see ya at lunch okay?"  
  
"Have fun." Ryan said waving him off.  
  
"An entire day with just me and the sandman. Who couldn't have fun?"

* * *

Kirsten emerged from the bathroom for the third time that morning and decided she would make some coffee. "I'd better ask Ryan if he wants some." She thought to herself. She walked over to his bedroom door and knocked softly, "Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kirsten opened the door to find Ryan sitting on his bed reading a book about the civil war, "You're studying?" Kirsten asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah well I don't really have anything else lined up for today."  
  
"Oh. Right well I was gonna make some coffee. Do you want a cup?" Ryan threw his book onto Seth's bed and sighed, relieved, "I'd love to."  
  
Kirsten set the cup in front of Ryan and sat on the chair opposite him, "So how's your back feeling?"  
  
"Stingy," he answered. Kirsten gave Ryan a small smile and sipped her coffee. "Well we can put some of that cream on it. It's kinda like calamine lotion but in a cream form." Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'll put it on later." Kirsten thought to herself how weird it would be for her to rub lotion into his back. "Inappropriate?" she asked herself. Maybe. She noticed Ryan looking at her strangely, "You okay?" he asked, "Are you gonna throw up again?" Kirsten laughed, "No but did I look like I was going to?" Ryan merely smiled and drained his mug, "More coffee?"  
  
"Sure." There was a pause before Ryan asked, "Do you play cards?" Kirsten looked at Ryan puzzled, "It's just that Seth brought some cards and it could maybe pass the time. I could teach you how to play poker," he suggested. But Kirsten waved him off, "I don't need to be taught kid. I am the poker champion although it's not much of a game with only two players is it?" Ryan laughed, "I guess not. What can you play?"  
  
"What can't I play don't you mean?"  
  
Later Ryan and Kirsten had played gin rummy, black jack and happy families before they got bored and Kirsten suggested she prepare some lunch. Ryan jumped to feet, "Hey you know I can do that. Just sit down and relax and I..."  
  
"Hey come on. I can make a damn sandwich!" she protested as she got the bread out of the cupboard but as she set the loaf on the counter she turned and said, "Why don't we go out for lunch? I mean we didn't come on vacation to cook did we?" Ryan raised his eyebrows and looked Kirsten up and down, "Are you in any fit state to eat out?"  
  
"How long has it been since I threw up? Like three hours. I think that doctor overreacted. I'm fine and if it'll make you feel better I'll just have a coffee."  
  
Kirsten got halfway out the door before she raced into the bathroom again. Ryan stood outside the door, "So I guess we're eating in then?"

* * *

Sandy and Seth both returned form the beach looking tired out, "Hey how was your day sweetie?" Kirsten asked. Sandy dragged his feet as he made his way towards her, "You had better get ready for this." Kirsten sat up, "What is it?"  
  
Seth ran into their room to find Ryan reading, "You are not going to believe this!" he yelled hardly able to contain himself. Ryan sat up, "What is it?"

* * *

**_So what do you all think "it" is? What's Sandy and Seth's big news? Let me know what you_** **_think._**


	4. Breakfast In The Evening?

**Okay I know I kept you all waiting for ages but I was on vacation and this is the first chance I've had to get this posted. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews.**

Chapter 4

"You're kidding?" Kirsten exclaimed, shocked.

"Nope."

"Why? How could...?"

"I think it was a trick." Sandy explained

"What?"

"Well he looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him."

"So who tricked... oh Marissa?"

"I think it's a pretty safe bet."

Ryan sat up in amazement, "How?" he asked bewildered. Seth could barely contain himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to explain, "Well since Jimmy got that money from the restaurant he decided to take the girls away on vacation you know last minute."

"Girls?"

"Marissa and Kaitlin."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her."

"Yeah you never see her around do you? It's weird I mean I think the last time I saw her was..."

"Skip ahead Seth. Remember when we talked about get to the important points and not rambling about..." Ryan tried to search for the words, "Crap?" Seth suggested.

"Exactly."

"Right okay so Marissa convinced her Dad to bring her here so that she could spend some time with us. You following?"

"So far."

"When Jimmy questioned her about where we were she assured her Dad that we were in Bermuda and not the Bahamas. So the vacation is all booked up and yesterday Jimmy gets a call from Julie telling him that Kaitlin can't go with him because she has this big horse show jumping thing coming up so what's a guy to do?"

"I don't know Seth but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"Marissa asked him to bring Summer along! They're staying in the apartments down the road. How amazing is that? I mean they're only gonna be here for a week cause it's all Jimmy could get last minute but man think about it. We are on a tropical island with our girlfriends. Does it get any better than that?"

"Do your parents know?"

"Well Dad was with me when we saw them in the supermarket. They were stocking food and stuff since they just got here."

"What did your Dad say?"

"Well he was shocked at first and then I could sense that he was pretty pissed off when he tapped Jimmy on the shoulder but when Dad saw his shocked expression he knew that Jimmy had been had."

"Wow," was all Ryan could say. Just then Kirsten burst into the room, "Did you two know about this!?!"

"What? Mom no. Of course not. Dad you saw my face when I saw Summer right?"

"He did look pretty shocked," Sandy admitted. But Kirsten wasn't finished, "What the hell are they doing here?" she yelled.

Seth explained the story to his mom and he saw her expression softened when she realised that Jimmy hadn't planned this. "So he was duped?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Ryan said.

Kirsten stood up from the bed and went into the kitchen, "Coffee?" she asked loudly. They all answered yes and went into their dining room. "So I take it you guys are gonna be with the girls for the next week?" Kirsten asked annoyed. Ryan realised that she was more upset that her family vacation away had been invaded than at the fact she would be sharing her getaway with Jimmy, "Well we'll all be together. I mean we'll all be on the same beach so we can all sit together and we'll probably only go out with them a couple of nights," Ryan reasoned."

"Yeah they're only here for a week so we have plenty of family Cohen/Atwood time in the latter part if our magical vacation," Seth tried to convince.

"Well you guys go, have fun. Leave your mother and me for a little alone time."

"Dad stop please. It's just too much after all the sun today." Sandy turned to Kirsten, "You gonna be okay for dinner tonight?"

"I should be but lets not stray too far in case I vomit or something."

"Deal."

Ryan knocked on the green door of room 209, Marissa, Summer and Jimmy's new apartment. Jimmy swung the door open, "Were you two in on this too?" he asked sternly. "No Mr Cooper. We were just as shocked as you," Seth raised his eyebrows as if to convince him of his innocence and pointed to Summer and Marissa who were on the couch, "It all down to those to criminal masterminds over there," Jimmy went into his bedroom and Summer explained, "We can't see you tonight. We feel kinda bad for lying to Mr Cooper and if we ditch him then he'll be all alone on vacation so..."

"So you're doing the noble thing and sticking by the old timer," Jimmy yelled from the room. He emerged wearing a straw hat and large sunglasses. He had a blob of white sun cream smeared on his nose, "Too much?" he asked while turning on the spot. "A little." Ryan answered frowning. Jimmy turned to the girls, "Listen if you wanna hang out with the guys tonight you can. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Uh no we actually can't either. We promised Sandy and Kirsten that we'd squeeze in as much family time as possible so tonight's out..." Ryan explained.

"Oh well girls, looks like you're stuck with me after all."

When Ryan and Seth left the girls and Jimmy the pair made their way down the road to their own apartments stopping at a few shops Seth wanted to take a look at. As they approached their apartments Seth turned to Ryan, "So how are we liking the Bahamas?"

"It's pretty cool. Kinda laid back. I just hope I can get out of the apartment tomorrow. I think I bored your Mom playing cards and talking about school."

"Whoa hold on a second there mister. You took on the Kirsten at cards? Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Did you win?"

"Some of the games."

"You're a bigger man than me my friend. Just don't play her at pool or air hockey. She'll whoop your ass I'm telling you."

"I think I could take her. I'm pretty good at pool."

"Not as good as the Kirsten I can promise you that."

When they got back into their apartment Kirsten and Sandy were both dressed and laughing in the kitchen, "So how are the girls?" Kirsten asked brightly.

"I see you've changed your tune." Seth said cautiously. Sandy whispered to Ryan, "I slipped something in her coffee when she wasn't looking." Seth sat down at the table and stared at his mother, "So Ryan tells me he whooped your ass at poker." Kirsten stared over at the sandy haired boy open mouthed, "He said what? I think someone has bee... hey wait. We didn't even play poker."

"No but I thrashed you at go fish right?"

"We played one game and I let you win." Kirsten defended as she played with the pencil in her hand. Ryan sat down and grabbed the box of opened cereal box on the kitchen table. He plunged his hand inside and began to pop small pieces of cereal into his mouth. Kirsten stared over at him thoughtfully, "Why do you always eat your cereal dry? I mean we have milk." Ryan stopped and placed the box back onto the table, "Sorry I didn't know it bugged you."

"It doesn't. Why would it? I'm just curious. Are you just to lazy to get a bowl and spoon? Or does it taste better or something?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Ryan held the box out to Kirsten and waited her to take a handful. Instead she reached in and took a single out of the box, "Okay no you gotta take more than that. Come on mom could you just try and be a slob?" Kirsten gave Seth a determined look and thrust her hand back into the box. Sandy disguised his snigger with a cough and Kirsten glared at him. She took a mouthful and they went silent, other than Kirsten's crunching, and waited for her verdict. "It's disgusting!" she laughed and covered her mouth trying to prevent spraying the cereal all over the table. Ryan closed the box and explained, "I guess after not having fresh milk in your refrigerator every day for sixteen years you start to get used to it."

"As much as I enjoy these little family moments I think I'm gonna get ready. I'm starving and want my dinner." Seth moaned. Sandy held up the box of Cap N Crunch, "Cereal?"

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and i'll have a new chapter up soon.**


	5. Water Games

**Please keep on reviewing. I need to know whether or not to continue with this fanfic or not. Hope you enjoy. xxx**

Chapter 5

"Factor 35." Kirsten said as she held out the pink bottle. Ryan stared at her confused. "Is that high?"

"Yes it's practically a block. Now hurry up. I wanna get an early start at the sun."

"You're not feeling sick anymore?"

"No it was only a 24hr bug. Now stop worrying and put on your sun cream."

"Where are we going? Pool or beach?" Seth asked moodily as he emerged from his darkened bedroom. Kirsten turned to her son and tried to fix his hair, "Pool. Seth you should really cut this all off. You look like a burst mattress."

"Wow we're full of compliments this morning aren't we mom? I see you've opted for a different but equally slutty bathing suit today." He ran his eyes over his mother who had selected a simple black triangle bikini. "Seth, don't talk to your mother like that." Sandy had entered he living room and walked over to his wife, "You look beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She answered and kissed him on the cheek, "Seth hurry up and get dressed. Why are you all taking so long?" But Kirsten had barely finished before there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Ryan asked stupidly.

"The maid?" Seth suggested.

"We have a maid here too? What did we do fly Rosa over on a different airplane?" Ryan asked sarcastically. Kirsten, believing him to be serious, answered, "Ryan you know Rosa's in Mexico visiting family right now." Sandy pulled open the door to find Marissa and Summer standing in the doorway, "Ugh thank god!" exclaimed Summer as she marched into the apartment, "We've knocked on like a thousand doors looking for you guys. You didn't tell us what room you were in." Summer slapped Seth playfully on the back of the head as if to punish him for his stupidity. Marissa kissed Ryan on the cheek before challenging, "Summer it was more like four rooms and two of them didn't have anybody in them."

"It's nice to see that SOME people are ready and not lying in till midday." Kirsten said while rolling her eyes at her dark haired son. "You guys aren't ready yet?" Marissa questioned.

"Uh no we just got up like ten minutes ago." Ryan admitted.

"Well Chino don't think I'm gonna be waiting for you to get your ass moving..." she paused and remembered that Sandy and Kirsten were present, "I mean... uh... I don't... I... just... I..."

"It's okay Summer breathe. Just let it in... and out." Seth said soothingly.

"You know what Summer? I'm with you. I'm going to the pool. I will be waiting down there when you decide to uh... get you ass moving." Kirsten said chuckling. Marissa and Summer followed Kirsten out of the apartment and went down to claim sun beds by the pool. Summer laid her bright pink towel over the bed while Marissa did the same with a blue towel. Kirsten sat on the edge of her sun bed and covered herself in sun lotion. "Uh Kirsten?" Marissa asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna apologise for ... invading your vacation. But you know it'll be fun. We'll hang out."

"Sure. That'd be... great." Kirsten put on her best false smile and gritted her teeth, "Where's your Dad?"

"He's just coming. He slept in too. He said he'd be down soon. Men." Summer groaned without opening her eyes.

Kirsten, Summer and Marissa had been at the pool for forty minutes before the guys appeared. Sandy saw them all lying in a row. The girls didn't seem to notice them so Sandy nudged both boys in the ribs, "What?" Ryan asked. Sandy signalled to the girls, "Remember how I got you out of bed yesterday, Seth?" Seth frowned at his father, "Huh?" Ryan had caught on and whispered something to Seth, "Oh I get it." All three guys crept up to the girls without them noticing. Summer opened her eyes as if about to say something to Marissa but it was too late. Sandy, Ryan and Seth had already grabbed the girls and flung them over their shoulders. The three ran and plunged into the icy cold water. Marissa squealed in protest and Kirsten kicked at her husband to let her go but he didn't until they were all bobbing on the surface of the water, "I. Am. So. Gonna get you for that," Kirsten warned. "Yeah? What you gonna do huh?" Sandy said in his best gangster voice. But before he knew it Kirsten had her hands on the top of his head and pushed him under the water. As he fought to get back up he managed to get a hold of Kirsten's legs and positioned them so as when he resurfaced Kirsten was on his shoulders. Ryan and Seth took the initiative and did the same with Marissa and Summer. Summer and Marissa fought to knock each other off of their boyfriend's shoulders and Ryan and Seth concentrated on staying afloat. Sandy threw his wife from his shoulders and she toppled backwards into the water. She came back up laughing and Sandy wiped the water from her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun them both around in the water. She kissed her husband fervently and was followed by the sound of vomiting coming from the other side of the pool. They looked over to find Seth pretending to have his fingers down his throat and making retching noises. Sandy, amused, turned back to his wife and kissed her more passionately but they were interrupted by Jimmy's sarcastic voice above them, "Come on people there are kids in the pool."

Later after lunch everyone was lying soaking up the sun. All except for Jimmy and Kirsten who were sitting up on the edge of their beds facing each other and talking about their first vacation together. "Oh my God I haven't thought about that vacation in so long!" Kirsten laughed, "We had to stay the night in the dingy, disgusting hotel because you ran our car into a tree!"

"Hey you were partly to blame. I was distracted!"

"Oh yeah? Well I think you were just too eager! You were so eager we almost didn't get to Tijuana." Kirsten stopped suddenly and realised how loud she had been talking. She turned to the rest next to her, all of who were looking at her over their sunglasses. Summer let out a well timed, "Eww!" and went back to her Cosmopolitan.

"The Kirsten in Tijuana. Wow you kept that one under your hat huh mom?" Seth said suddenly very interested, "And when were you gonna tell me that the vacation you kept me away from for so long was a destination you frequented in your younger years?"

"For very good reason I might add. I know what goes on down there."

"As do I but unfortunately I had to sneak down there in the pretext of a comic book convention to find out."

"Yeah and look how well that turned out..." Kirsten trailed off and saw Marissa disappearing more and more behind her magazine with every word they had just said. "I'm gonna go for another swim," Marissa said hurriedly before sliding into the water. Kirsten turned to Jimmy, "I'm sorry I didn't mean... I didn't think. I'm sorry." Jimmy waved Kirsten off, "Hey don't worry about it."

"So have you talked to Hailey since you got here?"

"Yeah I called her to tell her we got here okay. I actually asked her if she wanted to come with us but..."

"But what?"

"She doesn't think we're quite... there yet."

"So where are you?"

"I don't know but apparently we aren't at the vacationing together stage."

Kirsten rolled up her beach towel and sat on the edge of her bed. Everyone was in the pool playing a game of water basketball. Jimmy, Ryan and Marissa were in a team and Sandy, Seth and Summer were in the other. Kirsten watched as Ryan sneaked up behind Sandy and jumped on his shoulders just as Seth aimed the ball at his father. Ryan caught it easily and passed it on to Jimmy who was standing next to the net. "Hey Coop that's cheating!" Sandy yelled from the other side of the pool. "Yeah, Yeah. You're just mad that we're winning." Jimmy relied smugly.

"What? No you're not. We're winning." Summer yelled outraged.

"No way it's seven- five to us." Marissa yelled laughing. Seth was holding onto the edge of the pool clearly bored with the entire game, "Does it really matter who's winning?" There came two very loud Yes's from either end of the pool. Seth turned to find that they had both come from his father and Jimmy Cooper. Both looking rather red. Ryan swam toward Sandy, "Hey man take it easy. It's just a game. A bit of fun."

"Yeah it's just a game that we won!" Sandy claimed obviously irritated. Kirsten noticed that this could get out of hand so she walked to the edge of the pool and tried to persuade her husband to get out of the pool, "Sandy you're making a big thing out of a stupid game. You're acting like a child."

"He's cheating!"

"I don't care who cheated. You're embarrassing your kids. And look at me! I feel like your mother. Now get out of the pool now or you'll be sleeping with the boys for the rest of the vacation." Sandy climbed out of the pool sulking and helped his wife tidy up their things. When the rest of the group joined them Sandy and Jimmy were both made to apologise by Kirsten and shake hands. Kirsten flung her bag over her shoulder and stood up from the beds,"Now I'm gonna go take a shower. You boys come up when you're ready."

Everybody decided to go up to the Cohen apartment before Summer, Marissa and Jimmy went back to their own. Ryan and Seth carried all the towels and Sandy carried the bag that held the magazines and sun cream. Marissa rapped the door for the second time. Just as she began to wonder whether Kirsten as still in the shower the door swung open. "Hey sorry I was uh... sleeping and didn't hear you."

"Oh. Okay well we all came up for a cup of coffee. Is that okay honey?" Sandy asked as they all piled into the apartment. Kirsten laughed, "Nah I figured as much anyway." Sandy leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry I acted like an ass with Jimmy." He began to kiss his wife but they were interrupted by a yell from Jimmy in the living room, "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Sandy turned to look at his wife who was grinning, "I got a visitor."

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and I'll have a new chapter up soon.**


	6. The Strip

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I'll try and keep going with it till the end. I'll try to get my other fanfic Pain Comes In Stages updated soon since its been weeks for that too. Hope you like**

Chapter 6

"Well I got to thinking and... well maybe we ARE at the vacationing together stage so I booked a flight and here I am." Hailey sat on the couch while everyone but Kirsten stared at her open mouthed. Jimmy broke into a large grin, "I'm so happy you're here." He bent down and kissed Hailey on the cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Later they were all in the middle of coffee and Jimmy turned to Hailey realising something, "Hey where are your suitcase? Did you book an apartment?"

"No. I'm staying with you. My cases are in the bedroom. Actually I think I might go now and get unpacked while you guys unwind."

"Hey you know we had actually all better get going." Jimmy said while collecting everyone's empty mugs. Sandy stood up and helped him, "Hey why don't we all have dinner tonight? I mean Kirsten and I and you an Hailey," Sandy turned to Seth, "You kids don't mind spending the night without us do you?" Seth shook his head vigorously and Summer's face broke into a smile. "Cohen we can have a romantic night out... in the Bahamas!"

Kirsten massaged her stomach and prayed for it to stop churning, "Sandy I think I might have food poisoning." Sandy looked over at his wife who was standing in front of the mirror in only a towel. He smiled, "You'd be in worse condition than that if you did," he paused for a moment and cleared his throat, "Uh honey? I don't wanna scare you or anything but do you think your uh... tummy ache could be something else?" Kirsten spun around and frowned, "No don't even think it. You might jinx us."

"I was just asking... could it possibly be..."

"I'm not pregnant Sandy but... if it'll make you feel better I have a test in my bag."

"What? Women carry those things around?"

"No. I thought that might be it as well so I went out and bought one today. I just haven't done it yet."

"Well what's stopping you?"

"I'm scared. But hey I don't think we really need to take it. I mean how can you hide being pregnant I mean I'm gonna get fat right?"

"Take the test honey."

"You take it!"

"Kirsten!"

"Okay! Okay I'll go now. God talk about pressure. I probably won't be able to go now."

Kirsten emerged from the bathroom with the white tube behind her back so as the boys wouldn't see. She entered the bedroom to find Sandy almost dressed for dinner. "So?"

"We have about another two minutes." Sandy breathed out heavily, "Well you know it's unlikely that's what it is. We always use protection... or at least you do."

"Right. You're right we cannot be pregnant. No way. Couldn't be."

Two minutes passed and Kirsten busied herself with her make up. "Time's up." Sandy said. They both stared at each other and Sandy flipped the tube onto its side so as they could see, "So... a pink strip is positive and a blue strip is negative?"

"Right," Kirsten said breathlessly, "It's..."

"It's..." Sandy interrupted.

"Blue." Kirsten finished.

"Yeah. That was...intense," Sandy breathed. He looked over at his wife who looked rather crestfallen, "Honey? Are you okay?" Kirsten smiled at her husband, "Yeah I'm just relieved and a little overwhelmed."

"Did you wanna be pregnant?"

"No... I just I mean I know I don't want more kids. But for a day I got to be... pregnant again. I thought about it all day and I just felt like I had this little life inside me."

"Oh honey... I'm sorry. Does this mean you want more kids?"

"No of course not we have two and I'm getting a little old now don't you think?"

After Kirsten and Sandy left the apartment Seth and Ryan waited for the girls to arrive. When they heard the knock at the door Seth answered to find Marissa and Summer looking less than dressed up. "We decided to stay in tonight." Summer said loudly before pushing passed Seth and dumping three plastic bags on the kitchen table. "We ordered in!" Marissa said excitedly as she kissed Ryan on the cheek. Seth walked into the living room and frowned at his girlfriend, "Why are we staying in?"

"We can have more fun inside." Summer said smiling over at Marissa. Ryan pulled open the bags and set a variety of containers on the table, "Indian food?"

"Yeah it was the closest take out place we could find. You like Indian right?" Marissa said while chomping on poppadoms.

"Yeah. Sure."

Marissa and Seth cleared away the empty containers as Summer and Ryan lay on the couches clutching their stomachs, "Ugh... I think I ate too much." Ryan said. "Me too!" Summer groaned. Marissa and Seth exchanged glances and Marissa said, "Well I guess you two aren't used to the spices or something but... I have something that'll make you feel better." Marissa made her way across the room and reached into her bag where she pulled out a bottle of tequila. "Where did you get that?"

"I bought it at the supermarket today. Come on it'll be fun."

Summer sat in Seth's lap giggling uncontrollably. Marissa had her head resting on Ryan's thigh. They all looked around the room looking for something to do. Summer's eyes scanned the kitchen table when they fell upon the pack of cards that Kirsten and Ryan had discarded the day before. "Strip poker anyone?"

Seth sat alone at the table and shuffled the cards. "Hey guys what are you doing? Hurry up, I'm about to deal."

"Just a minute!" Marissa called. When the three of them entered the kitchen Ryan, Summer and Marissa were kitted out in a number of different sweatshirts and a variety of pants and shorts, "Hey no fair!" Seth said outraged, "Cheating! Where's the fun?" Ryan laughed and tripped over summer's shoe, which was strewn on the floor. He landed with a thud and Marissa fell to her knees next to him. She started to pull off his layers, "Seth's right. I'd rather see you in your underwear than in three sweaters." Ryan started to do the same to Marissa, "Me too." He laughed. Summer was already seated at the table with all her own layers stripped off. She was back to her original outfit and she was searching through her cards, "These suck Cohen! You'd think you'd give me a good hand considering I give you a good h..."

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUMMER? YOU'VE BEEN DITHERING WITH TH IDEA OF STARTING A BAND? That's fascinating but let's stick to poker for now okay?" Seth yelled at the top of his voice. Marissa and Ryan joined them at the table and fanned out their cards.

Half an hour later Seth was left with only his boxers. Both Summer and Marissa, who had both been surprisingly lucky, were left with their underwear and tops and Ryan had his beater and boxers on. The discarded clothes lay in a pile a few feet away. Seth drained his glass and slammed it hard on the table, "Okay the next loser gets to show some flesh!" Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances while Summer tried to hide her smirk with her hand. Seth placed his cards on the table and everyone else did the same. Seth stared down open mouthed in shock, "What?!? Are you kidding me? I don't have anything else to strip off!" Summer jumped up off her seat, "Oh I can think of a few things!" She yelled through giggles. She ran around the table only stopping to let Marissa out who pounced onto Seth's back. She wrapped her arms and legs around his waist and tried to wrestle him to the floor. Summer grabbed his leg and the all ended up lying on the ground with Summer tugging at Seth's boxers. Ryan was still at the table bent double with laughter. "Hey Summer that tickles!" Seth was giggling in a heap on the floor. Marissa was sitting on his chest so as he wouldn't get away but Seth had a firm grip on his boxers, "Hey Summer how about I show you later huh?" he pleaded.

"Well I can see you all had a good time."

Summer let go of Seth and Marissa turned her head toward the two figures standing behind them. "Hey Mr Cohen. Mrs Cohen." Summer said innocently. "Summer," Kirsten said sternly, her eyes travelling to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Marissa and Summer jumped to their feet and tried desperately to pull on their jeans. The alcohol had made them clumsy and Summer ended up with her jeans on backwards and Marissa had somehow managed to lodge her left foot in one of the pockets. When the girls were more or less dressed Seth was scrambling on the floor trying to tug his shirt over his head. When he pulled up his pants he saw that they were Marissa's. He looked over and saw that Marissa had put on his instead of her own but he kept his mouth shut. "Ready?" Sandy said not able to hide the grin that was forming in his face. Kirsten let out a burst of laughter which she tried to disguise with a cough and Seth's head jerked up, "It's not funny it's..."

"Irresponsible?" suggested Kirsten.

"Juvenile?" Sandy tried.

"How about embarrassing?" asked Marissa.

"How about grounded?" Kirsten said again.

"We're on vacation!" Seth exclaimed.

"Fine when you get home you wont see daylight for two weeks!" Sandy yelled.

Summer looked over at Ryan who had been silent throughout this entire thing. She saw that he had passed out and was about to fall off his seat. She jumped up and ran toward him in attempt to catch him. He landed heavily onto her and Sandy came to her rescue. He lay Ryan on the floor and helped Summer to her feet. "Lets get you girls home."

"Sandy why don't they stay here tonight? It's really late and I don't want you walking back on your own." Kirsten said concerned, "One can sleep on the couch and there's a pull out bed that the other can sleep on." Sandy turned to the girls, "Suit you two?" Both of the girls nodded and Kirsten flipped open her cell. "I'll call Jimmy," she said. Marissa jumped to her feet as if to protest but was quickly tugged back onto the couch by Summer.

When Kirsten got off the phone with Jimmy she turned to the girls, "Your dad says you can stay tonight and Marissa will be punished when she gets home. And Summer your Dad'll be informed about this... his words not mine," she said with her hands up.

Sandy lifted Ryan's shoulders and tried to get him to wake but his head flopped down. He heard Seth vomiting in the bathroom and Summer and Marissa were changing into pyjamas borrowed from Kirsten. There was only one person fit enough to help him, "Kirsten?" he yelled.

"Yeah?" she called from the bedroom.

"Little help!" Kirsten came into the living room in orange striped pyjamas and an orange vest top. "You're kidding me! You seriously think I can lift him?"

"Well it doesn't hurt to try does it?" Sandy lifted Ryan's shoulders again and instructed Kirsten to get his feet. "I feel a little uncomfortable manhandling a drunk teenager dressed in only his underwear," Kirsten said as she gripped his ankles. The both heaved Ryan off the floor and went as far as they could without dropping him. Kirsten let go off his ankles and burst into laughter, "I guess it makes a change for you not having to peel me off the kitchen floor!" she said between giggles. When they got to the bedroom they realised they would have to get him high enough to lift onto the bed. Just then Seth wandered through the door in a daze, "Did I drink tonight?" he asked stupidly. "Seth help us get Ryan on the bed!" Sandy yelled. Seth walked over and helped them get Ryan up onto his mattress. He turned around and flopped onto his own. "Night mom. Dad." Sandy and Kirsten went into the living room to check the girls were okay and settled. Kirsten went into her bedroom and Sandy went back in to see Seth, "You four are all on breakfast duty tomorrow. Seven AM sharp. And your mother likes her bacon crispy."

**Did anyone notice that the title of this chapter fits into Kirsten and Sandy's situation as well as the gang's situation...? Nah? Oh well never mind. **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving a review.**


	7. Moonlight

**I know i know it's been too long. Im sorry but ive tried really hard with this chapter so i hope you like it. Guðrún this is for you. I'm flettered by your persistance. Lol**

Chapter 7

Sandy went into the living room and found Marissa and Summer still out cold. "Girls?" he said loudly. There was no response. He looked at his watch. Nine am. Sandy contemplated on letting them sleep in but he decided it was their own fault they were so ill. He called out again but still no response came. He looked around wondering how to wake them up. He brought his hands together suddenly and clapped loudly. Summer sat bolt upright and brought her hand to her forehead, "Holy hell that hurt!" she yelled. She opened her eyes and found a surprised Sandy staring at her, "Sleep well?" he asked cheerily. Summer didn't respond. She turned to Marissa who had buried her head under her pillow. "Coop! Get up!" She said while shoving her to wake her up. Marissa grunted and rolled over. Summer shoved her again and Marissa pulled the pillow off of her face, "I'm up okay? Stop poking me!"

Sandy went into see his boys and found them in pretty much the same state as the girls except that Ryan was lying on the floor. Sandy saw Seth was awake, "Why is Ryan on the floor?" he asked. Seth squinted at his father and groaned.

"He fell out last night. I'm surprised you didn't hear him." Sandy frowned.

"Didn't you try to get him back onto his bed? Or see if he was okay?"

"Dad he weighs like two hundred pounds. Look at me." He rolled over onto his front and groaned again. Sandy walked over to the window and ripped the curtains open allowing the blinding sunlight flood in. "Holy shit." Sandy spun around and found Ryan holding his hand up to his face. "Seth what the hell are you doing?" he yelled loudly. Suddenly Ryan realised Sandy standing in front of him. Sandy grinned, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Are you serious?" Ryan mumbled. Sandy raised his eyebrows and went into the kitchen. When he returned he held a box of eggs in his hands. "Get cooking." He said happily.

Kirsten emerged from the shower to find her boys in the kitchen. "Hey kids. What are you doing?"

"Making you guys breakfast."

"Ahh the torment begins," she laughed. She turned to find Summer and Marissa sipping delicately on their mugs of coffee. Kirsten frowned, "Girls?" she asked loudly. Seth grimaced at the level of her voice.

"Could you try and keep your voice down?" he asked pleadingly. Marissa looked up wearily, "Yeah?"

"Why aren't you helping? This is your punishment too, now get to it." She shooed the girls form the sofa and watched as they dropped strips of bacon into the frying pan. "I think I'm gonna puke." Summer said as she watched the oil bubble. Ryan hadn't said much except for the occasional grunt every now and then. Kirsten sat next to her husband on the couch, "Morning sweetie."

"Morning beautiful." He answered accepting a light kiss from his wife.

"Now I'm gonna puke." Seth said while holding his stomach. Kirsten ignored her son and reached for her coffee. Sandy got up from the couch and headed for the portable CD player Seth had decided to bring. He pressed play and heard the familiar intro to The Foundations, "Build Me Up Buttercup," pump through the speakers. He turned the volume up high and the four in the kitchen clutched their foreheads. Sandy held a hand out to his wife and he pulled her to her feet. He began to spin her on the spot. He sang loudly, "'_I'll be over at ten', you told me time and again but you're late, I wait around and then_." Kirsten laughed happily as Sandy pulled her back until she was resting on his knee. They both paused before Sandy yelled out again, "WHY DO YOU BUILD ME UP... BUTTERCUP? BABY, JUST TO LET ME DOWN?" He got her upright again and lifted her off the ground. She obediently wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun on the spot as the last few beats played out. Summer and Marissa were both sitting on the floor with their heads between their knees and they could hear Ryan throwing up in the bathroom. Seth was on the floor wiping hot grease from the tiles. He had dropped the frying pan onto the floor and its contents had spilled all over the kitchen. Sandy put Kirsten back down and helped Seth clean away the mess. "Okay kids you're off the hook. For now anyway. Go get ready and we'll go down to the beach." Kirsten helped Sandy with the dishes and sang along to Queen's, "Bohemian Rhapsody." Sandy smirked and continued to wash the plates.

* * *

Later they all lay out in the sun trying to relax. All but Seth who was placed under a palm tree with a straw-hat, borrowed from Jimmy, and a dark pair of sunglasses. Ryan was lying next to Kirsten covered head to toe in factor thirty-five in fear of burning again. He turned to Kirsten who was lying on her front, "Kirsten?" She turned to him, squinting in the light.

"Yeah?"

"I slept in my bed last night right?"

"Uh yeah. You fell out of it during the night though."

"Oh." He said. He turned back and studied the waves. Kirsten frowned and asked, "Why?"

"It's just... I don't remember how I got into bed last night..."

"Ryan, honey, you don't wanna know how you got into bed last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Sandy and I had to carry you." She laughed, "Your not exactly the lightest guy in the world."

"You... you _carried_ me to my bed?" he asked surprised. Kirsten nodded and replied, "Uh huh. Right after you KO'd on the kitchen floor. I took your ankles and Sandy had your shoulders. Not the highlight of my evening I have to say." She saw Ryan was blushing and she stopped. She put her head back onto her towel again and she heard him whisper, "Thanks."

* * *

Three days later was Marissa and Summer's last day. "It's our last night, Cohen. It has to be special." She instructed. Seth nodded in agreement. Ryan looked sideways at Seth and wondered what they were supposed to do. Part of their punishment was to be that they were to be under adult supervision until the girls left. Marissa pulled her hand from his grasp and plonked herself onto a bench. Ryan looked at her searchingly, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's so hot today." She moaned. Summer walked over and joined her in the bench. Ryan and Seth went in search of ice cream and left the girls to fan themselves.

Seth pulled his t-shirt over his head and slung it over his shoulder, "So man what are we gonna do tonight? Summer's expecting this whole big thing."

"I know. Marissa hasn't said anything but I know she's expecting something. It's not like we can take them out. Your parents won't let us out of their sight."

"Tell me about it man you know I almost had to fight my dad off when I went to the bathroom at the restaurant last night."

"I can see their point though."

"Dude, do NOT give in to the rents. You can't do it."

"Hey are you telling me you didn't know they'd be mad at you?" Ryan asked pointedly. Seth stared open-mouthed trying to think of a response but Ryan was already ahead of him having spotted an ice cream cart.

* * *

"Sandy? Where are the boys?" Kirsten yelled from the kitchen.

"Out with the girls." He answered.

"What?" she stormed into the bedroom, "I thought they weren't allowed to be alone together. It was their punishment!"

"Kirsten, lighten up. It's the girls last day here and I wanted to spend some alone time with my wife." He smiled and smoothed the sheets out on the bed. He sat down and patted a spot next to him. Kirsten shook her head and curled her finger toward her. "No you follow me." She said slyly. He smiled and got to his feet. She took his hand and led him onto the balcony where he saw an enormous sunset in the distance. A bottle of champagne was chilling in a cooler and bowl of strawberries sat in the middle of the table. "Romantic huh?" she asked him smiling. Sandy stared open-mouthed at his wife and laughed softly, "You never cease to amaze me Mrs Cohen." He said as he leaned in and kissed his wife softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Kirsten brought her hand to his face and he saw she was holding a single red rose in her hand. She smiled and he took it from her and ran it over her face. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

"I know," she replied smugly.

* * *

Kirsten carried her shoes in her left hand and grasped her husband's arm with her right. Sandy had his trousers rolled up above his ankles and his left arm was slung over his wife's shoulder. The sand was soft beneath their feet and the moonlight glistened in the ocean. They were behind Seth and Summer who were walking hand in hand along the shore. Summer squealed every now and then when the water threatened to reach her toes. Seth began to lift Summer off her feet whenever the water came near her. Ryan and Marissa were walking behind Sandy and Kirsten arm in arm. Sandy looked over at his wife, "Today has been the best day. Do you know that?"

"I know we haven't spent time alone in a while." Kirsten mused while staring out at the sea. Sandy stopped walking and pulled his wife toward him. "I love you, Kirsten."

"I love you too." She said confused, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Actually I'm great. Today I realised just how much we've been missing recently and I just realised how much I miss you." He said this as he was leaning in toward his wife. She placed her hands on the side of his face pulled him close.

Summer laughed as Seth placed her back onto the sand. She shivered in the cold breeze coming off the water and Seth wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks." She said softly. Seth smiled and dropped a gentle kiss on the end of her nose. "You're welcome." They began walking again and Summer slipped her arm around his waist, "You know Cohen? I had a really good time." She paused and looked up at the moon, "I like being with you all the time." Seth smiled and felt his stomach flutter slightly. She continued, "At least now I know I can stand you for more than two days at a time."

"Hey I could've told you that from the start." He laughed.

"Cohen?" She asked softly. Seth looked down. He saw her serious expression and stopped walking. He turned her to look at him, "Yeah?" he asked carefully.

"Cohen," she started again but paused, "Seth. I love you." Seth stared down and saw her blush slightly but she looked up again determined and repeated, "I love you." Seth was taken aback. He realised he hadn't said anything and saw that Summer was looking rather crestfallen. She turned to walk away obviously disappointed but Seth hooked his arm around her waist. Her stomach flipped when she felt his hand on her hip. She could feel his warmth radiating through her body.

"I love you." He said. When he saw her face light up he said it again, "I love you Summer."

Ryan watched Sandy pull Kirsten toward him. Marissa gushed, "They are like the cutest couple. I hope that's what we're like when we're their age." Ryan looked at her surprised. She noticed his gaze and pushed her hair out of her face, "What?"

"You think about stuff like that?" he asked cautiously.

"Like what? Sandy and Kirsten?"

"No. Stuff like... the future. Us. When were older." Marissa looked away and tilted her head, "Sometimes." She admitted.

"What do you think about?" he asked interested.

"I don't know just... stuff."

"Like what?" he pushed. Marissa smiled and raised her eyebrows. Ryan nodded as if to press her on, "What?" he tried again.

"Well I think about if you proposed. It would be a night like this and... we would just have been for a romantic meal and we'd be walking down the beach and you'd get down on one knee and ask me to marry you." She stopped when she realised Ryan was smiling. She punched him hard on the arm, "Hey! Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not. I was smiling. It was sweet." He promised laughing. Marissa pulled him down and placed her lips on his. At least she had got him to stop laughing.

**Please Review.**


	8. Outings

**Okay so it's a long time coming but I finally updated! I'm making my way through al my unfinished fics just now so bear with me. Hope you like**.

Chapter 8

Sandy watched as Ryan and Seth spooned mushy cornflakes into their mouths. They had been brooding ever since the girls left the day before. "So you guys up for the beach or just hanging by the pool?" he asked brightly. Neither of them looked up.

"I don't know." Ryan answered.

"Whatever." Seth said in monotone. Sandy frowned.

"Hey you know what I was thinking? We could go away on a trip."

"Sandy we're on a trip." Ryan pointed out.

"No I mean we could hire a boat. Go fishing for a couple of days." Sandy saw Seth's expression brighten slightly. Ryan wrinkled his nose.

"Nah I mean I'm not really into… the sea and the water and staying overnight on a boat." Ryan said, "And what about Kirsten?"

"What about me?" Kirsten had just got back from the supermarket and was struggling with the groceries. Sandy took them from her and placed them on the counter.

"I was just asking the boys if they wanted to go on a fishing trip."

"Sandy, you know I don't like the ocean. But hey you guys should go. It'll be fun."

"Yeah but mom. You'd be alone on vacation for like a day." Seth pointed out.

"I think I'd survive." She said smiling. Ryan tilted his head.

"I don't really wanna go so I could stay here with you and Seth and Sandy could go. If that's okay with you." He suggested. Seth frowned.

"Mother? Father?" Kirsten and Sandy stared at each other for a moment before Sandy turned to the boys and nodded.

"That's that settled then."

* * *

Kirsten walked around the tiny boat and frowned, "Lifejackets?" she asked turning to her husband. As she turned around she saw he was holding two in his hand. She turned back and looked around again, "You're sure it's safe? It looks kinda… old and well… old."

"Honey it **_is_ **old but it's safe. Don't worry please." Sandy said while tugging on a rope that hung above his head, "I wonder what this does?" he asked thoughtfully as he pulled hard.

"Sandy! Stop it. Are you sure you guys will be okay?"

"We'll be fine. SETH! LET'S GO!" he yelled to his son who was talking to Ryan. Kirsten wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Promise you'll come back? You won't run away with a young girl you picked up at the port?"

"Nah. I mean she could only keep me occupied for a while… hey! Sorry!" Sandy apologized as his wife slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"I'll miss you, honey." He said as he stooped down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You too." She replied accepting the kiss with a smile. Kirsten climbed off the boat and onto the pier with Ryan after saying goodbye to Seth, "Have fun, guys." She yelled as they sailed out of the harbour.

Ryan and Kirsten both walked down the pier not quite sure of what to do next. "So…" Ryan began. Kirsten looked up and waited for him to go on.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked looking around in search of something to kill the awkward silence. Kirsten squinted her eyes in the light as she watched someone parasailing in the distance.

"What about that?" she asked pointing to the blue and red parachute. Ryan stared open mouthed at Kirsten. He didn't like saying no to her.

"Well if you wanted to that'd be…" he tried to make up and excuse but when he noticed Kirsten grinning he stopped, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just funny watching you try to squirm your way out of things."

"Okay that's kinda evil."

"Sorry. Why are you so afraid of heights anyway?" Kirsten asked as she headed to an ice-cream stand, "One chocolate chip and one pistachio." She turned and waited for his answer while Ryan stood wondering how she knew his favourite ice cream was pistachio. "Ryan? Did you want something else?"

"No uh that's great thanks," he answered as he licked his ice cream appreciatively.

"So. The heights thing. Where'd that come from?"

"I don't really know. We used to have bunk beds. My mom would make me sit up on the top bunk when I was bad… maybe that's it." Kirsten nodded and looked straight ahead. "So do you have any phobias?" he asked turning the attention to Kirsten. She continued to walk along the shore.

"I don't like the ocean. Deep water just freaks me out. You don't know what's underneath and it's just… I hate it. I used to always play at the beach but now whenever something grazes my leg I think it's a fish or something and freak out." She said laughing. Ryan smirked. He wasn't surprised at Kirsten's feelings on the sea. She always refused Sandy's offers of surfing lessons, she never went to the beach at home and she hadn't been in the water since they'd been here except for the pool.

"That's like Marissa. I mean she'll be fine playing around but as soon as the tiniest bit of seaweed touches her she's outta there." They walked in silence for a while eating their ice cream watching the sun go down.

"I hope they're okay." Kirsten mused as she stared out at the high waves.

"They'll be fine. Seth's been sailing since he was like eight and Sandy… has he ever even been on a boat before?"

"Uh he's been on a yacht." She admitted smiling slightly, "They'll be back tomorrow night." She reasoned. She stood frowning at waves as the rose higher and higher. Ryan could feel her tense up.

"So what about tonight? We could go out for dinner, have some drinks. Non-alcoholic of course. What do you say?" Kirsten looked up surprised that he was suggesting they go out. Ryan waited hoping she'd accept. He found himself feeling uncomfortable whenever they were alone.

"Uh. Sure but we better change first though."

* * *

Ryan sat on the couch leafing through an old comic book waiting for Kirsten to get ready. "Come on Kirsten it's eight thirty."

"I'm coming." She replied as she appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dainty green top.

"You look pretty." Ryan said smiling.

"Why thank you Mr Atwood," Kirsten said as she curtseyed giggling slightly. Ryan got up and grabbed his wallet. Kirsten took it from him and placed it on the coffee table.

"You don't need it." She reasoned, "And there's no reason to take it and risk losing it if you don't have to." Ryan rolled his eyes and followed Kirsten out the door but not before sliding his wallet into his back pocket.

"So where would you like to eat?" Kirsten asked brightly. Ryan shrugged.

"You choose since apparently you're paying." He answered smiling. Kirsten frowned.

"How about… Italian?" Ryan scrunched up his nose, "Chinese?" she tried again, "Indian?" Ryan shook his head, "Well where do you wanna go?" she asked frustrated.

"Hey how about Mexican?" he asked spotting a Mexican restaurant on the corner. He heard a Mariachi band playing faintly in the distance. Kirsten smirked.

"Burritos and Tequila? Unbeatable combination."

* * *

Kirsten sat staring down at the menu. "Enchiladas, fajitas, burritos, tacos…" she went over in her head. She saw Ryan staring at her searchingly.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you know you make faces when you're concentrating?"

"I don't make faces!" she defended.

"Yeah you do. You scrunch up your nose and frown."

"I do not." She said laughing. Ryan saw that a waiter was headed for their table.

"What are you having?" he asked.

"Uh I think the tacos." She said closing her menu.

* * *

When they exited the restaurant they began to head for the nearest bar, "Yours will be virgin of course." Kirsten said already giddy from the tequila she had earlier. Ryan nodded innocently and offered to buy the first drinks. "Here get me a blue lagoon." Kirsten said holding out money to him. Ryan smiled refusing the money and went over to the bar pushing through the crowd. Kirsten perched herself on a high stool waiting for Ryan to come back. She was pleased with how the night was going. It was rather strange for a mother and son to be out drinking together but it was either this or sitting bored in their apartment. Just then Kirsten noticed a familiar head of blonde dreadlocks headed for her.

"Sugar mama! It's you!" The man Kirsten recognised Jake, the juice guy, pushing through the thick crowd toward her.

"Hey Jake. How are you?" she asked forcing a smile.

"Darlin' I am jammin' Now girl are you tired cause you been running through my head all day." Kirsten stared back open mouthed unable to believe he was using such an old line.

"Wow that's funny because when my husband gets back you'll be running in the opposite direction." Jake simply laughed and placed his hands on her hips.

"Girl you know I'm just playin' with ya."

"Yeah well why don't you go home and play with yourself and leave me alone." She said trying to pull his hands from her.

"Come on girl dance with me." He said pulling Kirsten close. He began to sway her to the side. Kirsten pushed herself away from him but his grip tightened. "Jake I have to go." She yelled but he simply smiled.

* * *

Ryan handed over a twenty to the barman and turned to look for Kirsten. He saw her at the side talking to someone but he couldn't see who it was. He squeezed through the crowd on the dance floor trying not to spill the drinks. He looked up and saw Jake laughing at something Kirsten had said. He saw Kirsten frown and roll her eyes. Ryan sighed realising he was gonna have to hurry to get her away from that creep. Just as he looked up he saw Jake pull Kirsten to her feet and try to spin her on the spot. He pulled her close and Kirsten tried to lean away. Ryan discarded his drink on a nearby table and pushed random people out of his path. As he got nearer he heard Kirsten yelling, "Jake let me go!" Ryan saw another guy around his age pulling Jake away from Kirsten.

"The lady said let go ass!" Jake laughed and turned to Kirsten again.

"Hey she's just kiddin right darlin?" he said rounding on her again. But Ryan reached him before he got near her. He placed his hand on Jake's shoulder and spun him to face him. He brought his fist down hard on Jake's cheekbone and watched him fall to the floor.

"Go near her again and I'll kill you." He threatened as he felt Kirsten tugging on his arm.

"Ryan, leave it." She looked up and saw the man who had helped her with Jake, "Thanks, for that." She said smiling appreciatively. The man nodded and turned away but Ryan grabbed his arm.

"Hey man. Seriously thanks." He said shaking the man's hand.

"That guy's an asshole. You better watch your girl around him. He's a creep." Ryan nodded and turned to Kirsten who had gone red from the man calling her "his girl" Ryan placed his hand on her back and led her out of the club before wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten nodded and pulled away.

"Thanks." She answered, "But you didn't have to hit him. He could've had a gun or a knife."

"Yeah and where did he keep it? In his short shorts or his tank top?"

"Hey you can't say anything about tank tops, Mr Wifebeater." She laughed. Ryan and Kirsten walked down the boardwalk toward their apartment.

* * *

As Kirsten and Ryan made their way into the living room they found two people lying face down on the couches snoring loudly.

"Well, well, well…" Kirsten began.

**Please leave a review to inspire me to write more chapters and finish this off or it'll be ANOTHER month before I update again!**


	9. Reflections

**It's been too long. I'm tying up all my loose ends now. I think one maybe two chapters after this one.**

**Hope you like.**

Chapter 9

Kirsten sat down next to her husband and stroked his cheek. He was covered in sand and stank of seaweed. He stirred slightly at her touch. When he finally opened his eyes she smiled, "Hey. How was fishing?" Sandy sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"A disaster." He said simply, "Let me go shower and I'll tell you all about it." He made his way into the bathroom rubbing sand from his hair as he went. Ryan sat on the chair next to Seth's bed. Seth spun onto his back and began to snore even more loudly. Ryan picked up a cushion and threw it at Seth. It hit him hard on the head and fell to the floor. Seth sat up groggily rubbing his hands across his face, "Hey." He croaked.

"What's up man?" Ryan asked smirking.

"Ugh the worst trip ever." He answered as he ambled over to the bathroom to find that it was locked, "Come on pops I want a shower."

* * *

Kirsten flicked through the seven channels they had that weren't static. She settled on an Italian re-run of Ally McBeal. Kirsten watched contently and laughed every now and then. Ryan frowned, "You understand Italian?"

"Yeah. I really liked languages at school so I studied French, German and Italian. Pity I don't use them much anymore."

"I've always wanted to learn Italian. There was a girl at my old school and she was from Florence. She always talked about how nice it was there."

"I can teach you some if you'd like." Kirsten offered. Ryan nodded and turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Seth and Sandy sat down wearily at the table and sighed, "It didn't go well."

"What happened?" Ryan asked growing impatient. Seth rolled his eyes.

"We sank."

"You WHAT?!" Kirsten yelled surprised, "I told you that damn boat was dangerous!"

"Sweetie, calm down." Sandy took her hands and settled her back at the table, "We kinda sprung a leak and we bailed. We took the lifeboat back to shore and the boat is now lying at the bottom of the Atlantic." Kirsten and Ryan listened intently as they rehashed the events of their day. When they finally came to a close Ryan shook his head and Kirsten sat back in her chair. She checked her watch. Twelve thirty.

"So what did you guys do today?" Sandy asked now relaxing in his chair. Kirsten shot a glance at Ryan who had opened his mouth to begin but Kirsten cut in.

"We had Mexican and then we had some drinks and came home." As Kirsten said this both Seth and Sandy exchanged confused glances but, too tired to pursue the issue, they both headed for their bedrooms. Sandy motioned to Kirsten to join him but she shook her head, "I'm just gonna have a drink first." Sandy nodded and collapsed onto his bed. Kirsten turned to Ryan, "Don't mention Jake to Sandy. He'll…" she flapped her hands searching for the words, "You and Sandy have a lot more in common than you'd think." Ryan nodded understanding that Sandy would kill the guy if he knew what had happened. No matter how much they tried to explain that it really wasn't a big deal, just a drunken idiot, Sandy would still see it in the worst possible light. Ryan leaned over and kissed Kirsten on the cheek, "I won't say anything. Night Kirsten."

"Night Ryan."

* * *

Three days later and they were nearing the end of the vacation. They had been spending a lot of time at the pool and topping up their tan before their return to Newport. "We live at Newport Beach. We can tan whenever we want," Seth pointed out as his mother settled herself onto a sun lounger. Ryan dove into the pool to cool down and swam a few lengths before hanging onto the edge clearly bored. Sandy threw down his book and Seth suddenly became fascinated by a beetle crawling along the grass. Ryan looked at the three of them. Kirsten seemed to be the only one content but as he thought this she sat up abruptly and pulled of her sunglasses, "Okay I'm bored." All three boys let out sighs and Ryan pulled himself out of the pool.

"Thank god honey. I thought we were gonna be here all day." Sandy said staring around at the poolside.

"Let's go do something." Seth whined.

"Like…?" Kirsten said pointedly. Ryan and Seth stared at each other uncertainly before staring back blankly.

"I got nothing." Seth sad defeated.

"Me either," Ryan echoed. Sandy looked up to the sky and saw a large blue and red parachute in the distance.

"What about that?" he yelled pointing to the sky. Kirsten, Ryan and Seth all turned their attention to the parasailor floating among the clouds. Kirsten saw Ryan's face whiten. Seth jumped from his lounger and started to collect his things.

Kirsten threw her towel and bag onto the sandy and waited for the boys to return. Seth sat himself down next to his mother, "Ryan's gonna sit the parasailing out but he's up for the banana boat and the water skiing. Dad said he'll do the parasailing but that's it." Kirsten smiled at the image of Sandy trying to water ski. He couldn't ski on snow never mind the water, "So mom what about you?"

"I'm gonna sit here and finish my book." She said as she lay back on her elbows. Seth mimicked his mother's actions and frowned disapprovingly.

"Mom, you have to do something."

"I am doing something. I'm tanning. It used to be my favourite sport," she said smiling.

"Ahh you and Summer could be good friends." Kirsten laughed softly and Seth turned to stare out to the ocean. Kirsten closed her eyes basking in the rays before Seth interrupted the silence.

"You're not serious about the whole grounding us thing are you?"

"Deadly." Kirsten replied not opening her eyes.

"It's what I thought." Seth admitted and ran to the shore to join his father for the parasailing.

Ryan lay next to Kirsten with his ipod blasting through the speakers. Kirsten turned to him suspiciously, "Is that Journey?" He didn't respond. Kirsten nudged him with her elbow and he jumped pulling the headphones from his ears.

"What?"

"Is that Journey," she repeated signalling to the white box in his hands. He looked down and realised what she meant.

"Yeah. You like them?"

"No." she said simply and Ryan stared back waiting for her to elaborate. She closed her eyes before continuing, "It's not my kinda music." She admitted.

"So what's your kinda music?"

"Well when I was younger I liked The Sex Pistols, The Clash, Stiff Little Fingers, Adam and The Ants, The Ramones. Punk rock." Ryan gawked back in shock.

"You were a punk rocker? Like the whole English punk rebellion thing? You did that?"

"I wouldn't say that I rebelled against The Queen or whatever but yeah I was kind of a rebel when I met Sandy." Ryan laughed unable to imaging her bawling out the lyrics to God Save the Queen or Cretin Hop.

"I don't believe you." He said smiling.

"No really. I have a picture of me with pink hair. I'm wearing big black clumpy boots and this tiny little black top. A silver chain around my hips, a short tartan skirt and pink ripped fishnet tights." Ryan frowned again speechless, "I swear." She said and held her hands up in Scout's honour.

* * *

Sandy pushed the boat into the sea before hopping on and trying to take a seat next to his wife. Kirsten began to paddle and laughed at her husband try to coordinate his balance trying to sit down. "A paddle boat? I feel like an eight year old," she laughed again and helped her husband into his seat.

"Ahh honey we're young at heart." He placed his hand on her thigh and paddled along with her.

"So what do you think? Successful vacation?" Kirsten probed.

"Definitely. Ryan almost died on the journey over, you got food poisoning, Ryan got sunburn, we were invaded by the Coopers, we had a pregnancy scare, our kids got drunk out of their minds on tequila and Seth and I sank a boat. It's been awesome."

"Well I wouldn't say it was uninteresting."

"Or relaxing."

"I guess. But I'm glad we came. Our first vacation with Ryan."

"Hopefully not the last. It's been great honey." He leaned over and planted a kiss on is wife's cheek. They both stopped paddling and Sandy cupped his wife's face toward him. "I love you, Kirsten Cohen."

"I love you too Sanford." She giggled. Sandy shook his head sadly.

"You just had to bring out the full first name didn't ya?" With that he stood up and best he could and pulled Kirsten into the water with him. When he resurfaced he found his wife looking panic stricken.

"Sandy get me out of the water!" she yelled. She turned and tried to scramble on the boat Sandy pulled her toward him.

"Honey it's okay what's wrong?" He said worried at his wife's panicked tone. She clung to him tightly.

"Sandy I told you. I'm scared of the sea. I don't like it now please just get me out." She pleaded close to tears. Sandy suddenly remembered Kirsten's fear of the ocean. He easily hoisted her onto the boat and pulled himself up behind her. When he got onto the boat she slapped him hard on the arm, "You asshole! You scared the hell outta me. Why did you do that?"

"I forgot I'm sorry." He said trying to pull her toward him. Instead she shoved him hard and he fell off the boat backwards. When he resurfaced he saw that she was paddling away toward the shore. He caught up easily and pulled himself up next to her, "That's what you get Sanford Cohen."

**Please review.**


	10. Exhausted

**I got to the end finally! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Kirsten folded the lid over the suitcase and tugged hard on the zipper. It wouldn't budge. She tried again but all that was achieved was a large groove in her thumb. "Sandy?" she called out.

"I'm in the bathroom," was her response. She walked into the living room and found Ryan reading a physics textbook and Seth staring in oblivion.

"Seth? Can you help me?" she waited until Seth hoisted himself off the couch lethargically and led him into the bedroom. "Sit on this." She said pointing to the suitcase. Seth frowned, "Huh?"

"I can't get it shut now sit on it." She pushed Seth onto the suitcase and tugged on the zipper again. It jerked closed more easily now and Seth sighed, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"You look like your puppy just got run over by Julie Cooper."

"That wasn't funny. Poor Rover." He looked up to the ceiling and whispered, "We miss you boy." Kirsten laughed at her son's antics and sat on the edge of the bed. Seth continued, "Seriously nothings wrong with me. I guess I miss Summer and uh… Grandpa? Well maybe not. But when we get back home the vacation's over, schools starts and the biggest most cruel grounding of my life will begin." Kirsten laughed again as Seth waved his hands in the animatedly.

"Well getting drunk on tequila and playing strip poker in your parents apartment is a stupid thing to do. Perhaps you'll use this the next time." She tapped his forehead as she said this and Seth smiled easily. He shifted himself off of the suitcase and rubbed the back of his thigh.

"I think I was sitting on your hairdryer." Kirsten watched as he walked out of the room but she stopped him just in time, "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You had a good vacation right?" he walked back toward his mother and sat next to her on the bed.

"It's been awesome. I mean I had my two best friends and my girlfriend with me. Not to mention my loving and undeniably cool parents, aunt and former next-door neighbour. It was like home but with less water polo players. I think it's my new happy place." He said distantly.

"I'm glad you had fun." Kirsten said quietly. Seth leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"It was the best."

* * *

Sandy watched as Ryan tightened his grip on the arm of his seat again. He still wasn't used to flying. He kept his eyes closed and one hand intertwined with Kirsten's. He breathed out steadily and waited for the plane to level off. When he felt himself come around he opened his eyes and turned to Sandy and Kirsten, "It wasn't so bad was it?" Kirsten pulled her hand from his sweaty grip and handed him a bottle of water before burying her nose in one of Seth's comic books. Sandy leaned over toward her slightly. 

"Honey do you know that your reading batman?"

"I finished my book. I'd read Sports Illustrated if it kept me occupied." She said simply not taking her eyes from the page.

The rest of the flight followed rather quickly. Sandy and Kirsten had both fallen asleep and Ryan had opted for the in-flight movies. "Shrek and Stuart Little again? This is what we get for flying coach!" Seth yelled indignantly. He threw himself back onto his seat and pouted as Ryan popped his earphones in.

After an hour of listening to Modest Mouse Seth finally fell asleep too leaving Ryan the only one awake during landing. As the seatbelt sign flashed above his head he tightened his seatbelt around him. He checked that Sandy, Kirsten and Seth were all wearing their own and he closed his eyes again. The engine revved and he knew he had to get his mind onto something else. He imagined sitting in a classroom listening to a lecture on physics. Then he stopped. Why was he thinking about school to try and calm himself? He tried again. He thought of the night on the beach with Marissa. When she told him about her dreams for the future. He could see himself living out her dream. Getting down on one knee and proposing on a moonlit beach. He had never really had dreams like that when he was in Chino. He had never imagined marrying Theresa but guys don't really think about stuff like tat. He blushed as he saw Marissa in her wedding dress, which strangely resembled her Cotillion outfit. Her cheeks flushed pink as he kissed her at the altar. He smiled but he was shaken out of his reverie and the wheels hit the tarmac and the breaks squealed. Kirsten jumped up abruptly at the sudden movement and noise. "Oh sweetie are you okay?" she asked grabbing for his arm. He looked across and smiled, "Yeah I'm good. I'm getting better," he laughed.

* * *

Sandy breathed a sigh of relief as he set his cases in the hall of his home. It felt good to be back. He walked into the kitchen and found the dirty cups of coffee they had on the morning of their departure. Three plates and bowl lay in the kitchen sink and a two-week-old newspaper lay strewn across the island. He smiled as he heard his family join him in the kitchen. Kirsten wrapped her arms around his waist fro behind, "It's good to be home." She whispered sleepily while trying to stifle a yawn. Seth sat on one of the bar stools and Ryan washed the four cups. "Coffee?" he asked brightly. Both Sandy and Kirsten nodded. They both took seats at the island. Sandy glanced across the island and spotted some bagels in the middle. He smiled and reached for one expecting it to be stale but instead it was soft to the touch. He frowned and looked up at Ryan who was staring at the bagels curiously. Sandy was about to open his mouth when aloud yell came from the doorway," Welcome back! Oh you guys are so tanned! Kiki you look great. I refilled your refrigerator with milk and eggs and bagels for Sandy. So tell me how was it?" Julie Cooper said all this in one breath. When she stopped all Kirsten could muster was, "Good to see you Julie."

* * *

Sandy slid under the cover and sank back into his pillow. He realised just how much he missed his bed when he was away. He watched as Kirsten emerged from the bathroom in a pair of white shorts and a white vest. Her bronzed body shimmered in the moonlight coming from the glass doors. He could smell her cocoa body butter as climbed in beside him. She snuggled into his neck and sighed, "So good to be home." He ran his hands through her hair and smiled. 

"Definitely." She closed her eyes enjoying the circular movements of his hand on her back. As she drifted off to sleep she heard Sandy snoring softy above her finally relaxed after an exhausting vacation.

**Fin. Please review.**


End file.
